Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. One known fuel cell is the PEM (i.e., Proton Exchange Membrane) fuel cell that includes a so-called “membrane-electrode-assembly” comprising a thin, solid polymer membrane-electrolyte having an anode on one face of the membrane-electrolyte and a cathode on the opposite face of the membrane-electrolyte. The anode and cathode typically comprise finely divided carbon particles, having very finely divided catalytic particles supported on the internal and external surfaces of the carbon particles, and proton conductive material intermingled with the catalytic and carbon particles.
The membrane-electrode-assembly is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive contact elements which serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode, and may contain appropriate channels and openings therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e., H2 & O2/air) over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode.
Bipolar PEM fuel cells comprise a plurality of the membrane-electrode-assemblies stacked together in electrical series while being separated one from the next by an impermeable, electrically conductive contact element known as a bipolar or separator plate or septum. The separator or bipolar plate has two working faces, one confronting the anode of one cell and the other confronting the cathode on the next adjacent cell in the stack, and each bipolar plate electrically conducts current between the adjacent cells. Contact elements at the ends of the stack are referred to as end, terminal, or collector plates. These terminal collectors contact a conductive element sandwiched between the terminal bipolar plate and the terminal collector plate.
The separator or bipolar plates comprise two independent plates having a void between them for coolant flow. Various coolant compositions for fuel cells are known in the art. Aqueous based coolants are a viable and desirable option from a thermal load standpoint; however, these same coolants are easily contaminated with ionic species that support undesirable electrolysis and corrosion reactions at the separator plate surface, creating inefficiency in high voltage fuel cell operation. There remains the challenge to optimize the coolant and separator plates to promote fuel cell efficiency as cost-effectively as possible.